


I Wake Up in the Morning and I'm Glad You're Here

by davi_lavonne



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davi_lavonne/pseuds/davi_lavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fairly typical morning for Gavin and Meg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wake Up in the Morning and I'm Glad You're Here

-

 

The sun streaming in through his bedroom curtains slowly woke Gavin from the best sleep he’d had all month. He was in his bed, with his sheets, in his house and life was grand again.

 

He hadn’t been home in quite a while with work consistently taking him all over the country. He'd been away almost two weeks this time and was desperate to get home, which was why he booked the first flight he could back to Austin. One uncomfortable Uber rider later, Gavin found himself sleepily stumbling into his house at three in the morning. After tripping over Smee and then subsequently Penny on the stairs he had finally made it to his bedroom. He had blearily noticed his very naked girlfriend fast asleep on his side of the bed and while a part of him appreciated the very lovely view, the rest of him appreciated the idea of sleep more. So with a longing glance, he quickly joined her by stripping down to his boxers and crawling into bed. He pressed himself as close as humanly possible to her before falling instantly asleep.

 

Still half-asleep, Gavin realized that at some point during the night he had rolled away from his girlfriend. With his eyes still closed due to the brightness of the room, Gavin decided to fix it by turning back towards her to cuddle. He was now close enough to hear how even her breathing was. He curled his lips into a small smile as he decided to abandon sleep for something much more special and harder to come by. He rarely got to watch Meg sleep and always loved the chance to see her so peaceful. It was horrendously sappy and he missed doing it. He used to do it all the time when they had first moved in together, back when the novelty of sharing a house with someone was still this huge scary thing. Now, it was as normal as anything else in his life was.

 

He breathed out a small sigh and mentally said goodbye to his sweet dreams. He opened his eyes, and instead of his slumbering girlfriend, he saw a pair of eyes centimeters away from his face.

 

“Turney, for the love of Christ!” He yelped as he jolted backwards in surprise. He could feel his heart rapidly beating faster. He could also feel himself start to redden as she began to giggle at his expense. “You scared the shit out of me!”

 

“I’d say I was sorry, except for I’m not,” she said, giggles slowing as she propped her head up with her hand to look at him better. Her eyes were warm and her face had a pretty blush. “I didn’t know you were coming in last night. I would’ve stayed up if I had known.”

 

Gavin smiled and said, “No worries, I wouldn’t have wanted you to stay up so late. ‘Sides, now it makes for a good surprise I hope.”

 

“Mmmm a _very_ good surprise,” she murmured, leaning over to give Gav a small kiss. She reached out with her open hand to run her fingers through his messy hair. “You’ll need a haircut soon,” she softly teased, before leaning back to check the time on her phone. “Time to get ready, Gavino. I call dibs on the first shower.”

 

Meg rolled over and slowly stood up. She lifted her arms and stretched, fingers splayed open as her toes curled. The way the sunlight flowed through her hair made it shine crimson. It also accented her curves, from the daintiness of her shoulders to the soft curl of her breasts down the toned muscle of her abs and past the swell of her bottom, ending with the creamy white of her thighs.

 

All Gavin could think was, ‘God, she is the most gorgeous creature to have ever lived’.

 

Not noticing that she had Gavin’s focus on her, Meg finished stretching and let out a loud yawn before heading to their master bathroom. Before she got too far, she felt an arm reach out and wrap around her waist, gently pulling her back so that she ended up sitting on the edge of their bed. Long fingers splayed themselves against her abdomen, almost brushing her belly button as another arm made it around her other side, leaving her cradled against her boyfriend.

 

“You haven’t said ‘good morning’ yet,” Gavin said, sounding petulant as he shuffled closer to her. He paused before pushing his face into the side of one of her thighs. He carefully rubbed his beard scruff against it, making the skin slightly red before giving it a kiss. “You haven’t even asked how I slept.”

 

"Good morning," said Meg softly as she started to run her fingers back through Gav's disheveled hair. She started to feel his breath pant against her skin, giving her goosebumps. She asked breathlessly, “Did you have a good sleep, baby?"

 

The Brit only let out a contented hum against her skin, before trailing light kisses from her thigh to her hip. He tugged her backwards so that she was now lying on the sheets face-up. With this new position, he continued around to her front, kissing and very carefully nipping at perfect skin, stopping just above her pierced belly button. He could feel her watching him and knowing that he had her complete attention, he pressed his lips back to her stomach and felt her skin tremble involuntarily. He paused for just a moment, letting the seconds stretch, before placing his hands firmly on both of her hips.

 

Then he looked up at her and smiled sweetly before sucking in as much air as he possibly could before shoving his face onto her tummy to blow a loud raspberry as he began to tickle her sides.

 

"OH YOU ASSHOLE!!" Meg shrieked, trying to escape his hold and slapping her hands against his side. Her legs flailed, trying to knock him off of her as she screeched, "Let go of me you cocksucker!" She squirmed away, laughing and red-faced. She grabbed one of the pillows that had fallen to the floor and threw it at Gavin. "You are such a jerk!"

 

"Aw you know you don't mean that," he grinned at her, dodging the pillow while little squeaks of laughter tumbled out of his mouth. "You know you _loooooooove_ me."

 

Getting her breath back to normal, Meg let out a defeated groan. "God help me I really do," she agreed, shaking her head and feigning dismay. "I almost peed my pants, you prick."

 

"But you're not wearing any pants," Gavin leered, waggling his eyebrows as he looked her up and down.

 

"Nope. Don't even try it; the mood is completely ruined," she said with her hands on her hips. She let out a snort at his answering pout. "Not at all going to work. You did this to yourself, goof."

 

"Well bollocks," he sighed, flopping back. He let out a yawn and scratched his scalp. "Guess we should get ready for work then."

 

"Let me shower and get dressed and if we hurry we can drive-thru and get breakfast somewhere," replied Meg. She walked past the bed and just like before, felt arms wrap around her waist. "Gavin if you tickle me again, I swear to God..."

 

She felt him smile against her back.

 

"Good morning love. I like you quite a lot."

 

She couldn't help but smile. "I love you too, idiot."

 

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I haven't given up on 'Explosive Idiot at 2,500 FPS', but I was hit with this and I had to write it. Also, look who broke her streak of writing Hurt!Gavin fics!! Woohoo, go me!!


End file.
